Wedding Night
by Aspicientis
Summary: Roy and Riza enjoy their wedding night. Rated M for a reason :) My first smut! Hope you like it!


**After months of putting it off, and a bunch or stories unfinished, I have finally done it… My first smut! I'm pretty happy with the results, and I want to share them! It's RoyAi, obviously. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Me? Own Fullmetal Alchemist? Not in a million years.**

***0*0***

Wedding nights are usually fantasized, with horse-driven carriages and flower petals thrown across the cobblestone streets, as the newly-wedded couple rides off into the sunset, their bright future yet to come. Sadly, that image only happened in fairy tales. And even if Roy Mustang could say, without a doubt, his wedding was one of the greatest events that happened in his life, it wasn't as great as everyone theorized it to be.

Of course, he loved the one he married, the one and only Riza Hawkeye. And with a huge budget as the Fuhrer of Amestris, he did his best to make it as beautiful as possible. Though in his opinion, Riza in her wedding dress was more beautiful than anything could have been at the wedding. And with every wedding, comes a honeymoon. Obviously, this was Roy's favorite part. But reality was soon to come, and if he spent two weeks on a cruise, not worrying about the country's affairs, it would be chaos when he came back. He and Riza only had one week, and he wanted to make it the best time of their lives.

The hotel he rented was luxurious, their room one of the biggest ones in the building. A king sized bed topped off with blood red covers, soft as silk, and feather pillows so stuffed it looked like they could explode any second. Roy flipped the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the doorknob, and shut it softly. He turned around to see Riza's figure lying on the bed, her thin pajamas hugging her curves, and her back to him. He took off his socks and shoes, and tiptoed towards her, until he hovered over her, and whispered huskily in her ear, "Riza."

When Riza heard his voice, the hairs on her neck rose slightly, and in a good way. She turned towards him and gripped onto his shoulders. "Come here." He practically fell on top of her, their bodies touching with only a few layers of clothes between them. He cupped her face and brought his lips to hers, their kisses seeming to grow more passionate by the minute. Riza felt Roy's tongue at the bottom of her lips, and she opened her mouth, letting him enter. His hands traveled down her sides and her stomach, and Riza let out a soft moan as his tongue grazed the roof of her mouth, and her eyes closed in content. Roy left her mouth, first planting soft kisses on her lips, his lips moving towards her neck, and then back up near her ear as he nibbled her lobe. Riza sighed, and Roy went to her collarbone. He needed to hear more of it; years of waiting and it was time to catch up.

Soon after, clothes went flying, as Roy fiddled with his belt and Riza kicked off her pants. Roy stopped her before she reached her panties, his hands running up her stomach and reaching her chest. He brought his tongue to her rosy nipples, running his tongue around it. Riza gasped, her fingers entangling into his raven black hair. He nipped at her areola, and a shriek carried out of Riza, as she pulled on his hair. Roy quickly applied the same treatment to the other breast, and then caressed her stomach, lower and lower with each one. He got to her underwear, gliding his tongue across where it met with her skin.

He hooked a finger, and the panties were discarded onto the floor like the rest of the clothes. Both of his hand secured on each side of her hips, and he nosed up her thigh, almost reaching the middle, but then doing the same with the other. Riza instinctively wrapped her legs around his neck, and Roy started so suck on the edge of her clitoris. Riza's breath drew in sharply, and her back arched in his direction. Roy's tongue moved smoothly up and down in her wet folds, and Riza grabbed at his hair, which only caused Roy to do it faster. He took a hand off of her hip and unwrapped her legs from his neck, spreading them out. He put a finger into her, pulling in and out, making Riza squirm. He quickly added another finger, and as Riza was on the brink of an orgasm, Roy pulled out, leaving a Riza breathless. She panted, saying, "That was cruel."

Roy smirked, his obsidian eyes gleaming as he stripped off his boxers, his erection obvious. If Riza was blushing, he couldn't tell, as her face was already flushed. "Ready?" he asked, and she nodded, her hands securing themselves onto her as one of Roy's hands lay on her shoulder, the other one steadying himself. Their stomachs were leveled, almost touching, as Roy guided himself into Riza, entering into her. She tensed up, and Roy questioned her. "Does it hurt?"

"Only a little bit," she whispered. "Continue." And he did, growing faster with each move, and suddenly, the soft pain Riza felt turned into pleasure.

"Faster," she pleaded, and he lowered himself until their bodies were touching. Riza wrapped her arms around Roy's back, their hips in sync, his thrusts meeting with hers. Soft red markings appeared on Roy's back, but they were unlike Riza's, made from love and not driven madness.

"Say my name," muttered Roy into Riza's ear.

"R-Roy," she said, and the bed creaked.

"Louder."

"Roy!" she screamed, and Roy clutched her tightly as their bodies molded into each other. He grunted with each thrust, and Riza's cries carried into his ears, causing him to go faster.

"Roy, I'm—" Her sentence was interrupted by a shriek, and she buried her head into Roy's neck to muffle it. He came shortly after, Riza feeling his warmth leave as he pulled out and collapsed on her. He gasped, trying to catch his breath, and his fingers twirled in Riza's hair as she tried to catch her own.

"So… half of my life if you give me half of yours?"

Riza chuckled. "Don't go stealing Edward's lines; he'll get upset."

Roy sighed contently, ignoring her comment, and snuggled into her, his arms around her waist. "I love you," he said, and when he didn't get an answer back, he realized by the even toned breaths that Riza was fast asleep. He fell into his own deep slumber not long after.

***0*0***

**Did you like it? I worked pretty hard on it! Don't forget to review! :3**


End file.
